Sunspire History
Sunspire was Founded by Debauchee Kytan and her brother Imperious Kytan. Debauchee was pregnant with the children of a wolf named Olak, who died during the war in Anomaly between his faction and one lead by Lucious von Lingo Dusk. Both of them died in combat, and Imperious wisely lead his sister away since they were heavily outnumbered and she was pregnant. Debauchee gave birth to a litter of four: Nightfall, Grimjaw, Recluse, and Kingston, and vowed to raise them in a manor that would make their father proud. Sunspire: Years 1 to 3 Initially, Sunspire resided on one half of a mountain with another pack sharing the second side. They bid their time, waiting until their children were adults before making a move. In that time a wolf named Brago Moore came to join them, and soon a relationship blossomed between himself and Nightfall. Once Nightfall became pregnant, Brago, Recluse, Grimjaw, and Kingston raided the northern side of Sunspire Mountain and killed all who were unable to flee. Brago also acquired a litter of 4 pups to raise alongside his own. The legend of the Four Fangs of Sunspire was born that day, which tells of the conquest of four wolves against a pack of many. The legend is slightly exaggerated, and has been altered to say the mother Brago killed threw her children at him to spare her life, but the gist is true in that they ran out the pack and took over the entire mountain. Brago, his mate Nightfall, and their offspring plus the foundlings, made their home on this side. They called themselves Northface. Meanwhile, there became some unrest as the wolves of Sunspire realized they had no females to keep their line going. They had acquired two males: Kadaj, who had no surname; an orphan whose only guardians were killed before him and who had been wandering from pack to pack, and Tiberius: a rogue who found his skills utilized as a hunter and herbalist - the first in Sunspire. While Grim and Kingston argued over how they would acquire females, Imperious asked Kadaj what he thought. Kadaj suggested they recruit new blood and so Kingston and Grim were sent to recruit. They came home with three females: Kisemet - a dispersal female from her pack, Snow Fakiha; a mercenary whose last contract expired, and Tripoli Sangiovese; a rogue who had dispersed from her pack. All the females quickly found their own niche in Sunspire, as well as their mates. Although Snow, longing for power, tried to become close to Kingston, he refused her advances. Even as Imperious tried to persuade his nephew to accept, he said no. On a trip to Depravity, their ally at the time, to use their Brothel, Kingston met one of their newest "acquisitions". She was a steel blue female with silver-blue eyes and a blue nose named Aira. Her surname, she confided, was Boheme although females in Depravity were not permitted to have surnames. Kingston asked for her services. But instead of having sex, he initiated a conversation. She was reluctant at first, but after a while of him visiting her she opened up and the two became close. Eventually Kingston said he wished to purchase her from Depravity and give her freedom with Sunspire. Aira was hesitant, knowing that the alpha Ryoki would not agree. Indeed, even Imperious thought it was a bad idea. Ryoki however, already noticed that Aira wouldn't let anyone breed with her but Kingston and became suspicious. He surprised them one day, demanding they copulate in front of him to prove they weren't trying to usurp his power. Then, Kingston admitted that he wished to purchase her. Enraged Ryoki commanded his guards to kill her, but Kingston quickly attacked them! In response Ryoki had the cave they used sealed so they would starve to death. Thankfully Shinogu, who was friends with Kingston, warned Debauchee her son was in trouble. Gathering all in Sunspire Debauchee marched against Depravity and warned Ryoki that if he did not return her son she would lay their entire pack to waste! Ryoki agreed to release him but Kingston would not leave without Aira. It was then that Tiberius put forth and offering: Sunspire would supply the pack with Cotton Root Bark, an herb known to prevent pregnancy, if they would release Kingston and Aira. Since this herb would make their lives easier - only certain women were allowed to bear offspring and risky tactics had been used to prevent births beforehand - Ryoki agreed provided they also include one large elk to feed the pack. Peace was returned and a pact was made, and from then on the role of Herbalist was prized within Susnpire. Kingston and Aira were free, and became mates shortly after. Recluse and Tripoli as well had their own children along with Tiberius and Kismet, and Kadaj and Snow (who was impressed with his resolve during the possible war). By this time as well, Imperious and Debauchee pass on, leaving their children to carry on the legacy of Sunspire. Sunspire Year 3 By year 3, Kingston and his siblings are all in their older years ranging from 7 to 8. Their offspring are between the ages of 3 and 4 with Kingston's kids being the youngest. Current Families: * Kingston & Aira Kytan: Arantxa, Artemis, Grayson, Beckett, Roman, Anderson * Recluse & Tripoli Kytan: Saghier & Romolo * Tiberius & Kismet Sunspire: Aster & Yildiz * Kadaj & Snow Fakiha: Farah, Marir, Malik, Diya Year 3 Dispersals: * Romolo Kytan, Marir & Diya Fakiha, Grayson & Arantxa Kytan Year 3 Rank Challenges: * Artemis vs Grimjaw for General: Grimjaw retains * Malik vs Recluse for Baron: Malik wins * Roman vs Malik for Baron: Malik wins* Year 3 Rank Shuffles: * Saghier to Ranger (appointed by Tripoli): Cannot refuse Year 3 Apprenticships: * Aster under Tiberius for Herbalist Events *Malik wins the fight, however, Roman is given the rank as Kingston wished to have his own son succeed him. Malik is rightly outraged and acts out against the leaders whenever he can. Sunspire Year 4 Current Families: * Aster & Saghier Sunspire: Brook, Keaton, Sullivan, Thatcher * Anderson & Yildiz Kytan: Raki, Yuxa, Kaira * Farah & Beckett Fakiha-Kytan Debain, Tabris, Leliel Year 4 New Recruits: * Rachana Sandesh: A stern female who becomes a hunter * Gallagher: A careless yet mature & violent wolf who becomes warrior Year 4 Rank Challenges: * Artemis vs Grimjaw for General: Artemis wins Events Malik continues to cause problems and plans to overthrow Roman, which he is conflicted over as they had been friends growing up. After a conversation with his father Kadaj though, he realizes that there are more important things than being the one who calls all the shots and that he truly trusts his friend Roman. The two make amends, and Malik becomes a stern supporter of Roman from then on. Sunspire Year 5 There is a rank shuffle! Kingston and Aira retire to Legend rank, promoting Roman and his mate Rachana to Jarl & Countess of the pack. Deaths in Year 5: * Old Age: Grimjaw, Kadaj, Tripoli, Recluse * Raid: Anderson Year 5 Rank Challenges: * Malik vs Artemis for General: Artemis retains Year 5 Apprenticeships: * Brook under Aster for Herbalist Events During a routine hunt, a rogue hunting party disrupts Sunspire and costs them a kill. Enraged (and because she really hates her job and now has to do it over again), Saghier kills their lead hunter. After the incident is reported, Roman is concerned about starting conflict with a possible new ally. However, Kingston reminds him that a new pack nearby means competition and hints that they should not tolerate any risk to their survival. Roman plans a scouting party, but before that happens the Alphas of the new pack show up demanding an explanation. Roman tells them it was their own fault for hunting on Susnpire grounds and for choosing to occupy land near an established pack. They are given until the next full moon to leave or face consequences. This new pack decides not to heed the warnings, and come the next full moon instead of their usual hunt Sunspire gathers a party to raid the pack. All those who do not flee are killed, though they do suffer a heavy casualty as Anderson is killed. His widow Yildiz deals the fatal blow to her husbands murderer, and the pack together mourns his loss. Sunspire Year 6 Current Families: * Roman & Rachana Kytan: Andreas, Roland, Vinkara, Kerberos Deaths in Year 6 * Old Age: Kingston & Kismet Year 6 New Recruits: * Kimblee Rorschach: A casual yet driven mottled female from Doutaini who becomes a hunter Year 6 Rank Challenges: * Raki vs Artemis for General: Cancelled* Events *Over time, Artemis and Yildiz become very close and consider becoming mates. This infuriates Raki, Anderson's son, as he sees Artemis' affection for his mother as an attempt to replace his father. Raki had always been a very ambitious child, but when he challenges for General, Roman feels that he is only doing it out of anger and not because he wants the rank. The match is called off half way through. Sunspire Year 7 Current Families: * Artemis & Yildiz Kytan: Mercury, Saturn, Jupiter Year 7 Deaths: * Old Age: Aira, Snow, Tiberius Year 7 Rank Challenges: * Raki vs Artemis for General: Raki wins * Kerberos vs Roland for Baron: Roland retains* Year 7 Rank Shuffle: * Roland becomes Baron (heir) * Brook becomes Herbalist * Kaira becomes Ranger Events After some time, and a fight, Raki begins to accept Artemis. He comes to realize that Artemis is not trying to replace Anderson. Rather, he respects his brother and truly loves Yildiz for who she is. So Raki relents, wanting his mother to be happy. He does still want the rank of General though, and the two spar for it under Romans judgment. They fight well, and Artemis admits defeat. Roman has a meeting with his council, expressing concern that they are all getting older and should be preparing their children for their futures. Malik is slightly upset that his rank will be replaced, but Roman reminds him that Baron is meant for the heir and that he only held the rank because he was trusted and if Roman were to die he'd be next in line. With a proper heir though, there is really no need. Malik is bitter regardless. There is another Rank Shuffle, and things are changed. *Kerberos decides to challenge his brother Roland for the position of Baron as he feels more qualified. Roland has always been a sort of 'loner' wolf and does not fully engage his responsibilities. Roman is in denial of the whole thing, and though Kerberos easily defeats his brother Roman does nothing more than commend them on a good fight. Roland retains his rank, and both are forced to accept the outcome. Sunspire Year 8 Current Families: * Yuxa & Gallagher Kytan: Giddeon, Bellona * Tabris & Kimblee Kytan: Dresden, Cassiel, Nakir Year 8 Deaths: * Murder: Sullivan* Year 8 Dispersals * Roland Kytan Events Realizing that he does not want the responsibility put on him as Baron, Roland decides to leave the pack. Kimblee catches him, but lets him go because heck, you gotta find your place in life and she believes in letting everyone live as they want. She tells Roman who is is absolutely devastated by his son's departure and the position of Baron is left open for a time. *While scouting outside the territory Sullivan is attacked and killed by 3 rogue males. She is discovered by Tabris. Roman creates a new rule that scouts must be accompanied by a warrior from then onward. Kerberos along with many others demand a search party be gathered for her killers. Saghier, her mother, agrees and demands to be a part of it. Roman then assigns his best fighters - Raki, Artemis, and Malik - to go with her. Kerberos insists on going but is denied. He sneaks out anyway to join them later. Malik tries to force him to leave, but Artemis knows he won't listen and says he should come. The group tracks for a number of days with a lot of bitterness tossed between Kerberos and the others until Malik finally states that Kerby is only there for himself, to show that he deserves the rank of Baron, and that he doesn't actually care about finding Sullivan's killers! Kerby is enraged and the two fight, but Malik puts him in his place miserably. Feeling ashamed and seeing the disappointment and misery in Saghier, he leaves to go home at her suggestion. On his way back Kerby discovers the rogue wolves! But he's also found out by them! He tries to lure them back to the hunting party but they catch up with him quickly and the three of them attack. Kerby sends out a warning howl and does his best to fend them off but it's 3 against 1. Before they can deal the final blow Malik, Saghier, and Artemis arrive to dispatch the rogues. Feeling overwhelmed, Kerberos apologizes tearfully to them all especially Saghier who forgives him because they are family. Together they behead the rogues and return home as their revenge is complete. Sunspire Year 9 Year 9 New Recruits: * Holcomb & Serrano: Siblings; Holcomb is injured. Events A pair of siblings arrives at Sunspire. Holcomb is badly injured and in need of care. Serrano offers her services as a Scout to Sunspire in repayment for his treatment, and also agrees to hunt or do anything they need. When Holcomb eventually recovers they pair decide to stay as they have grown close to all the Sunspire wolves. Holcomb and Brook have become especially close, becoming mates later on. Sunspire Year 10 Current Families: * Holcomb & Brook Sunspire: Saxon, Beatrix, Faline Year 10 Deaths: * Old Age: Aster, Rachana, Farah * Landslide: Keaton, Giddeon, Tabris, Kaira, Beckett, Yildiz Events: Land Event A landslide at the top of one spire catches the pack off guard sending rubble, trees, and rocks down into part of the valley. Holcomb and Serrano try to warn the pack while they are scouting but due to the speed of the Landslide many are caught in its wake and there are some casualties. Most of those who died could not be recovered as they were buried under several feet of rock and mud. The valley which had been their main clearing and densite was marked off as a place of tragedy and mourning. The pack relocates to the Northern Slope as being there was too painful now. Sunspire Year 11 Year 11 Deaths: * Old Age: Saghier, Artemis Year 11 Trades: * Dresden Kytan moves to Chrysó ílio * Rhode Savvas moves to Sunspire Year 11 Rank Shuffle: * Kerberos becomes Jarl * Andreas becomes Ranger Year 11 Apprenticeship: * Faline under Brook for Herbalist Events: While wandering outside the pack boundaries, Dresden is approached by Thraso Spyridon, a warrior from a pack a few mountains over North called Chrysó ílio. He's captivated by her beauty and wants to speak with her leader. Dresden, finding him rather interesting, takes him to meet Kerberos who likewise enjoys this gruff, crude yet jovial warrior. Over the next few days Kerberos meets with Thraso's leader Alcaus Savvas who, while not as fun and much more "Roman-like", gets along well with them. They talk, sharing stories and lifestyles, and eventually Kerberos takes his brother Andreas and Kimblee along with Dresden to visit the pack. They all get along though Kerby notices a wolf there he swears he's seen before. Only on the way home when Andreas decides to visit the Depravity brothel does Kerby realize the wolf is a spy from Depravity. Once home he asks his father for advice. Roman says that it's not really worth getting involved in considering they are allied with Depravity, but that if CI were to somehow "figure it out" then they couldn't be at fault. Kerby delicately asks Alcaus about his members and where they are from. Things get slightly dicey as he realizes Kerby is suggesting not all of his men may be loyal. So Kerby doesn't press anything further. The next time they meet though Alcaus tells him that after some digging and spying he found out their wolf Cyrus was a spy and had him killed. The two leaders renew their alliance which is now stronger than ever. Alcaus invites Kerby and his pack to join them for the Theogamia Ritual, a celebration of their gods. Many go leaving behind the strongest warriors and scouts to protect the territory. They participate in prayer and a feast where a fermented drink is served. Kerby gets drunk and lies with Rhode, Alcaus' daughter who is barely two. When he finds out he is furious but Rhode stands up for Kerby as the two had gotten closer over time. Plus the idea of grandkids softens him up quite a bit. Dresden is eventually moved to CI to be with Thraso, and Rhode joins Sunspire to be with Kerberos. Sunspire Year 12 Current Families: * Kerberos & Rhode Kytan: Atlas, Rue, Apollo * Serrano & Raki: entire litter dies Year 12 Deaths: * Old Age: Roman & Gallagher Year 12 Rank Challenges: * Saxon vs Raki: Saxon wins Events: Kerby calls a meeting regarding Depravity. They continue to supply Cotton Root Bark but gain nothing from the alliance. Despite some grumblings from the males who still use the Brothel, they decide to sever ties. The meeting with Depravitys Alpha does not go well, with both becoming enemies thereafter. Sunspire Year 13 Current Families: * Serrano & Raki Kytan: Faida Year 13 Deaths: * Old Age: Malik Year 13 New Recruits: * Kerly Caomhánach: a crafty yet loyal wolf who becomes hunter. * Wag Caomhánach: a strong yet quiet pup, Kerly's young son. * Axilyah Feldove: a dedicated yet rigid female who becomes scout. Year 13 Dispersals: * Saxon Sunspire & Axilyah Feldove Year 13 Rank Challenges: * Saturn vs Mercury for General: Saturn wins Events: After another meeting with CI for training and some festivities, Andreas and Panthera decide to become mates. Though neither wants to leave their packs, their relationship is still strong as visiting is frequent. Saxon grows increasingly more uneasy in his role and argues with Atlas, who is now Baron, saying he wants the position. Atlas feels bound by his duty and determination to be a wolf worthy of his family line, questioning Saxon's motives for the rank. They get heated and have an unofficial fight which is interrupted by Kerberos. Saxon explains he wants to be Jarl, and Atlas says he can't just have it. Kerberos tells them about his father and Uncle who had a similar issue but decided to support each other regardless (referencing Malik and Roman). Saxon states that he doesn't want to cause disrespect or unrest but that he's simply not satisfied. He needs more in life than what he's been given. Saxon then announces it is probably best for him to leave. Axilyah goes with him as the two had grown close. Sunspire Year 14 Year 14 New Recruits: * Runi Phanez: found by Saturn & Cassiel, she decides to join as a scout * Bodie Battaglia: a serious but slightly clueless warrior for hire. * Una Battaglia: a gruff but awkward warrior for hire. Year 14 Challenges: * Bodie vs Runi for Atlas: No Contest* Year 14 Dispersals: * Cassiel Kytan Events: This is the year of unrequited love! Cassiel begins to develop feelings for Runi. After he professes his love though, she denies him, causing Cassiel to leave the pack in despair. Inspire by this, Bodie tries to get close to Atlas who suspects she's more interested in his rank and position. Before he can deny her though, Runi declares her own affections and challenges Bodie for Atlas. Atlast is surprised and though the two begin to fight he declares that it doesn't matter who wins, he gets to choose who he is with. Both girls seem disheartened, but must comply. Secretly, he's pretty touched by the attention. Sunspire Year 15 Current Families: * Saturn & Una Kytan: Mars & Sol Year 15 Deaths: * Old Age: Brook * War: Saturn Year 15 Dispersals: * Beatrix Sunspire Year 15 Rank Change: * Mercury becomes General* Year 15 Apprenticeships: * Wag under Faline for Herbalist Events: Dresden arrives suddenly to tell Kerberos CI has been having issues with a pack that settled in the mountains opposite them. They were raided in the night and her father-in-law was killed while others were seriously wounded. CI will be going to war and she asked for aid. Kerberos accepted without hesitation and assembled his war party: Andreas, Saturn, and Bodie, with himself deciding to join them. Atlas wants to go, but Kerberos tells him he must stay behind so that if he dies the pack has a capable leader. Atlas has a hard time with this, but Runi helps give him courage to stay behind. When the war party arrives, CI is already in the middle of battle. Sunspire charges the enemy from the opposite side and together they overcome the wolves. However, the war is not without casualties. Sunspire lost Saturn, while CI lost Hovid a long time member. Since CI doesn't have a healer Bodie is sent back to fetch Faline. Her arrival is quick and leaves many with questions as she leaves with Faline. Only later do they reveal that Saturn has died. *Mercury steps up as General in place of his brother. Sunspire Year 16 After the war, Kerberos steps down and appoints Atlas as Jarl. He soon takes Runi as his mate and Countess. Current Families: * Faida & Wag Caomhánach: Sieger * Atlas & Runi Kytan: Aquila, Cassiopeia, Polaris, Capella, Sirius Year 16 Deaths: * Old Age: Kimblee & Holcomb Year 16 Rank Challenges: * Faida vs Mercury for General: Mercury retains* Year 16 New Arrivals: * Demos Gerasimos-Kytan: son of Panthera and Andras Kytan as Warrior. Jovial and hard working. Events: Faida challenges for General, and although the match is close with her at a loss, Mercury recognizes he's getting older and decides to concede the rank to her while guiding her. Sunspire Year 17 Year 17 Deaths: * Old Age: Yuxa & Serrano Year 17 Disperals: * Bellona Kytan Year 17 New Recruits: * 3 Pups: Ylva, Malphas, Músa Sunspire* Events: *While Rue and Nakir are hunting during a bad winter they find 3 rogue pups near a female who had starved to death. Although Atlas is hesitant to accept them, Runi comes up with the idea that Warriors also participate in hunts to increase their odds of making a kill. Up til then, only those with the hunter rank hunted. Atlas eventually relents and the pups remain, being raised by the entire pack and donning the surname Sunspire. Sunspire Year 18 Year 18 Deaths: * Old Age: Raki, Kerly, Mercury Sunspire Year 19 Yearh 19 Deaths: * Old Age: Jupiter, Rhode, Andreas Year 19 Rank Shuffles: * Músa earns Ranger Year 19 Rank Challenges: * Sol vs Faida for General: Faida retains Year 19 Apprenticeships: * Cassie under Wag for Herbalist Events: Lots of young wolves means lots of competition! Polaris, Capella, and Sol are normally in heavy competition with one another. Polaris has his eyes on Jarl and tries to be overly involved with everything to prove he's worthy. Sol and Capella are also there to match him but Sol tries to outshine them all by challenging Faida for General. She quickly and soundly defeats him, humbling the trio and reminding them they need more training. Sunspire Year 20 Year 20 Deaths: * Old Age: Vinkara, Kerberos * Avalanch: Nakir, Bodie, Sirius, Rue Year 20 Dispersals: * Aquila Kytan Year 20 Rank Challenges: * Sieger vs Rue for Ranger: Sieger wins * Sol vs Faida for General: Sol wins * Polaris vs Capella for Baron: Polaris wins Events: The young wolves again try their hands at moving up in the ranks. Sol is more seasoned and defeats Faida for General. Sieger challenges Rue and the two have a competition for who can catch the most rabbits. Sieger wins this competition. Polaris and Capella have an olf fashioned spar for Baron. Atlas witnesses and is impressed by their skills but also by Polaris' gracious win. He promotes both of them, stating that at one point Sunspire was ruled by a Sibling pair in their founding eras. Event: Land Event During a particularly harsh winter there is an avalanche! It catches the pack completely off guard and while many are able to take cover and escape quite a few are caught in snow drifts. The older wolves are at greatest risk with Nakir & Bdie dying from extreme cold. Rue also succumbs to the cold, and Sirius is not found for so long that he suffocates from lack of oxygen. The pack mourns heavily the loss of their beloved friends & family. Sunspire Year 21 Current Families: * Sieger & Musa Caomhánach: Jute, Fuss, Revier, Noch * Malphas & Capella Sunspire: Astrid Year 21 Deaths: * Old Age: Una Year 21 New Recruits: * Vervain Spraxis: a defector from the Snapdragon Band. * Burdock Solidago: an old wolf and captive of Snapdragon. * Hawthorn Iridaceae: the leader of the revolt of captives from Snapdragon. * Thistle Larkspur: one of the female captives of Snapdragon. Events While on patrol, Ylva and Malpha get separated while joking around. Ylva is suddenly ambushed and captured by two large rogue males who overpower her. Malpha follows her quietly and notices she is taken deep into a nearby rainforest to an encampment where 4 other males are waiting. From what he can gather they have some wolves being held hostage. He runs back to tell Atlas. Meanwhile Ylva learns from the other captives that their pack was ambushed and some of them were killed while others were taken. They tried to escape, but those who orchestrated it were killed. Ylva assures them that they will be able to escape once her brothers and pack come with reinforcements. Back at Sunspire, Atlas is trying to devise a plan. Many of their most seasoned warriors are old or were weakened from the Avalanch. Polaris comes up with the idea to pretend to join the rogue band and use his knowledge of the lands to divide them up. The rest of the pack could easily take them out in smaller groups. Atlas thinks the plan is too risky, but all the younger wolves are in support and outnumber him. Runi convinces her mate to agree and they finalize the plan. Polaris meets with the party and is taken in by guards. After he's presented to the leader and convinces them to accept him, he learns that they are actually part of a larger pack -Snapdragon-and are simply scouring the territories to get more servants and women for pleasure. Polaris shows them a good place to hunt nearby and the pack schedules a hunt in the near future. Later Polaris is able to find Ylva adn the other hostages and learns they are all ready to fight for their freedom. They plan to act tomorrow during the hunt. Polaris meets with Malphas late that night and informs him of the plan as well. Sunspire readies itself for the day they hunt. All able bodied wolves join the attack. The hunting party is split into two groups and are easily overpowered by Sunspire. One of their own - a newer recruit whose family was murdered by them - defects and helps Sunspire. Polaris runs back to camp and howls that a revolt has begun. The hostages immediately turn on their captors and Polaris finds the band leader and fights him. He is able to bring him down, giving the final blow to the lead female captive Hawthorn Iridaceae. Once the band was dispatched, some of the captives left to make a life for themselves, but a few wolves remained. They joined Sunspire. Sunspire Year 22 Year 22 Deaths: * Raid: Faida, Burdock, Atlas Events Nearly a year passed when the Snapdragon bands main pack got wind of what happened to the rest of them. The father of the leader who died, a warrior named Campion, finally arrived to seek revenge accompanied by all the men of his pack numbering almost 10 strong. They came in the night, catching Faida and Burdock by surprise as they were scouting. Burdock tried to distract them for Faida to escape, but she was caught and quickly killed. Campion throttled Burdock leaving him for dead, but the old wolf summoned enough strength to howl out a warning for the rest of the pack before Campion ripped out his throat. The wolves of Sunspire woke and gathered as Campions army arrived. There was a brief altercation after which Campion announced he would destroy their men and take the woman as payment. Atlas, wanting to keep his son safe, lied and announced that he was the Jarl of Sunspire even though he'd passed the rank on to his son. Despite the protests of many, Atlas and Campion engaged in battle. Atlas however, knew he was too old to defeat his younger opponent. Instead, he guided the fight close to a deadly ledge nearby. Just when Campion thought he had the better hand Atlas launched himself at the Snapdragon leader and they both fell off the cliff to their deaths below. Atlas was finally at peace, feeling he earned his place in Sunspire history. After he plunged to his death, Polaris, stricken with grief, commanded the wolves of Sunspire to slaughter every last Snapdragon wolf and leave no survivors. The pack was already rattled by the death of their leader and were overcome by Sunspire's fury. Even the yearlings fought, which resulted in a new legend being born of the New Fangs of Sunspire; Jute, Fuss, Revier, and Noch, who fought with such amazing choreography they were unstoppable. Once their enemies were defeated there was a funeral held for those who passed. Sunspire Year 23 Current Families: * Vervain & Ylva Spraxis: Thevetia * Sol & Thistle Kytan: Kepler, Tethys, Lysithea * Polaris & Hawthorn Kytan: Theia, Blackberry, Hyacinth Year 23 Deaths: * Old Age: Faline Year 23 Apprenticeships: * Cassie & Noch under Wag for Herbalist Sunspire Year 24 Year 24 Deaths: * Old Age: Runi Year 24 Rank Challenges: * Astrid vs Capella for Baron: Capella wins* Events The young wolves get along well and undergo plenty of training. Thevetia starts showing interest in Hyacinth which is not received by him. Astrid is made Baron after a fight with her mother Capella. Polaris is still deciding among his sons all of which work hard toward the future. Sunspire Year 25 Year 25 Deaths: * Old Age: Apollo Year 25 Dispersals: * Hyacinth Kytan Year 25 Rank Challenges: Spar for General: Thevetia wins * Spar 1: Blackberry vs Jute: Jute * Spar 2: Tethys vs Thevetia: Thevetia * Spar 3: Malphas vs Vervain: Malphas * Spar 4: Jute vs Thevetia: Thevetia * Spar 4: Thevetia vs Malphas: Thevetia Sunspire Year 26 Year 26 Rank Challenges: * Blackberry vs Thevetia for Baron: Thevetia Year 26 Rank Shuffles: * Revier & Vervain become Rangers * Astrid becomes Countess Events Ranks change once again, Blackberry tries to challenge Thevetia to prove he is worthy of Baron, but she defeats him easily. Revier and Vervain vie for the Ranger rank. Musa hunts with them and finds them both good candidates but says that Vervain must choose a wolf to train as he is getting older. Polaris and Capella also realize they must step down and appoint Astrid for Countess. With Blackberry still being rather young, there is no one ready to take the Jarl position. Blackberry agrees to go through more training until he is ready. Sunspire Year 27 In the making....